Tell Me A Story
by Galadriadhar
Summary: One fact of life is that kids grow up. That doesn't mean that it's easy for them. It's not even easy for their fathers.


TELL ME A STORY

"Go ahead and say goodnight to Daddy," Lilia told Holly. The little Buneary giggled as she thought about that.

"Okay!"

Lilia watched Holly rush to Bill's closed study door and shook her head. "Daddy's not ready for you to grow up, Holly."

Holly didn't hear Lilia as she knocked on the study door. She couldn't keep from laughing when Bill roared, "What little Buneary dares to knock upon my door?!" The door flew open to reveal Bill the Lucario. He was giving Holly a glare that, had she not known what he was doing, would have scared her. Luckily, there was a gleam in his eye that she knew meant he was joking.

"It's me, Daddy!" Holly answered, grabbing Bill's leg in a hug. Bill's glare melted into a smile as he reached down and picked Holly up.

"It's you? I thought it was a Mightyena," Bill said, ruffling Holly's ears. She giggled and grabbed Bill's paw.

"Daddy, will you tell me a story? Please?"

Bill's heart leaped. "Of course I will, Holly." He loved telling Holly the stories he made up. She would giggle whenever something funny happened, huddle up against him when some monster showed up, and cheer at the end of every story. It was one of his favorite things to do. But…

He looked back into the study. The rough table he used as a desk was covered with papers and books. Half of the papers were due tomorrow and the other half were overdue. Mentally warring with himself, Bill glanced between Holly and the desk.

It was no contest. He knew how to work all night and get through the next day without falling asleep.

"Where do you want the story?" Bill asked. "In your bedroom or in my study?"

Holly hopped out of Bill's arm and settled herself in his new armchair. She snuggled down into it until only her head could be seen. Bill smiled. "I guess that answers that question."

He pulled an old wooden chair up beside the armchair and sat down. It creaked slightly, but Bill ignored it. Alex had fixed the chair more than once already.

"What kind of story do you want, Holly?"

"Hmmm…." Holly thought about that for a moment, then looked up at Bill. "I want a story about Princess Lolly and her Dragonite!"

Bill rubbed his chin. "Princess Lolly and her Dragonite, eh? Let me see…"

Holly waited, impatiently, as Bill closed his eyes. "Come on, Daddy!"

He opened his eyes and grinned at her. "I'm coming, dear. All right, here we go. A long time ago, there was a Lilligant named Princess Lolly."

"And she had a Dragonite, right?"

"That's right. Princess Lolly was good friends with a Dragonite that didn't actually have a name! The last adventure they had gone on resulted in them finding a treasure map." Bill leaned back in his chair, getting ready to talk for a long time. Holly climbed over the arm of her chair and into Bill's lap. "Princess Lolly and Dragonite took the treasure map and tried to read it. But they couldn't!"

"Was it in… code?" Holly whispered, eyes wide. Bill winked at her.

"It was! So they took the map to Princess Lolly's royal advisor, Alexandera." Bill cleared his throat. "'Alexandera, we can't read this map!'" he said in a high-pitched voice. "'Can you read it?'"

Holly covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Bill always gave characters different voices, and she loved it.

"'Princess, I would be honored to,'" Bill continued, dropping his voice until it was deep and slow. "'May I have it? Thank you. Now, let's see…' Alexandera looked at the map and scratched his head. 'It is quite simple, Princess. I will write it down for you.'"

Bill took a small drink from the glass of water sitting on his desk. "What did it say?" Holly asked excitedly. "I bet it told them to go somewhere!"

"It did," Bill replied. "Alexandera wrote down what the map said and gave it to Princess Lolly. Together, she and Dragonite read it. 'North of the Citadel is Cal Mountain. Within Cal Mountain is a cave. Find the Guardian of the cave to receive the treasure.'"

"Treasure!" Holly exclaimed, but her exclamation was broken off by a yawn. She rubbed her eyes and yawned again. Bill rubbed her head and chuckled.

"I think it's time for bed, Holly," he said, holding her as he stood up. He left his study and walked toward the stairs. Lilia noticed him and followed.

Holly yawned again as Bill and Lilia climbed the stairs and entered a bedroom. The bedroom was full of picture books, early chapter books, and big chapter books. A bed sat in the corner, covered with books, but as Lilia cleaned the books off a blanket emerged. The blanket was decorated with a Dragonite.

Bill sat gingerly down on the bed and let Holly stumble off of him and into bed. He moved back and Lilia took his place. She gave Holly a hug and a tucking in.

"Love you, Mommy," Holly mumbled.

"I love you, dear," Lilia replied, smiling gently. She bent down and kissed Holly on the cheek. Holly smiled sleepily.

"Love you, Daddy," Holly whispered as Bill took Lilia's place. He kissed Holly on the forehead.

"I love you too, Holly," he said. "Sleep well."

"Okay…" Holly turned over as Bill got up off of the bed. "Daddy, Mommy? Isaac's kind of mean, isn't he?"

Lilia and Bill exchanged a glance.

"But I think he needs a friend. Maybe he won't be mean, the…" Holly's words trailed off as she began breathing deeply.

Bill and Lilia crept out of Holly's bedroom and closed the door. After they had made their way down the stairs, Lilia turned to Bill. "Do you know who she meant, dear?"

"No..."

"Frankie and Mara have a son named Isaac, but he's different. He has blue instead of red, like Michael has blue instead of pink. The others tease him, so he's become somewhat of a bully."

Bill sat down in the living room. Lilia sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Does Holly tease him?"

"No," Lilia answered. "She tries to stop the others, too."

"Good." Bill was quiet for a moment before continuing. "Does he need a friend?" Lilia nodded. "Then maybe little Holly is the friend he needs."

Lilia looked up at Bill's face and smiled. He noticed and smiled back. "I think so," she agreed.

After a quick kiss, Bill and Lilia stood up. Bill still had homework to finish, after all. He absently wondered why he had returned to the University.

As he sat back down to his work, Bill chuckled. _Of course_ , he thought. _I did it for Lilia and Holly_.

* * *

As much as Bill hated to admit it, his little girl was growing up. Holly was going through the awkward phase between Buneary and Lopunny, and with this came a lot of stress. She was getting ready to enter her last year of the Industrial District School. Her little brother and little sister were being, according to her, 'pests.' Her friends were beginning to have boyfriends and girlfriends, and she felt a lot of pressure to do the same.

Bill shouldn't have been too worried. Holly consistently received great grades and had already been accepted into the University's honorable dual enrollment program; she actually loved Kyle and Amber despite their rowdiness; and Bill and Lilia had talked with her about pairing off and she had assured them that she didn't want to. But he worried anyway.

It had been three years since Bill had told Holly a bedtime story. He missed that, and he missed the bedtime hug he used to get from her. Now she just knocked on his study door and said goodnight. Thankfully, she still talked to him about her concerns. But it usually happened in the living room or her bedroom, which now sported a green-plaid bedspread and neatly-arranged books by authors such as Melvin, Garatrith, and Amairani Romianda.

That was he was so surprised when Holly knocked on his door one night and asked if she could come in. He recovered quickly and got up to open the door for her.

"Of course you can come in, Holly," Bill answered, ushering her into his study. Again, stacks of papers and books littered the table he used as a desk, but this time because he was now a professor of psychology at the University. Holly went and sat on the old wooden chair. "You can sit in the armchair," Bill told her. She didn't move, so he shrugged and sat in the armchair himself. It was starting to get well-worn from the years of use. "What is it, mistletoe?" 'Mistletoe' was a nickname Bill had given Holly a couple of years previously, and it was the only nickname she still tolerated.

Without warning, Holly started crying. Bill leapt out of his seat and sat in a chair next to her. He hesitantly put his arm around her, and when she didn't push him away, he pulled her close. "It's okay, Holly. Daddy's here…"

Holly threw her arms around Bill's waist and hugged him. Bill's brow furrowed and his eyes showed a storm of emotion. "Holly?"

"Dad, I have no idea what's going on!" she cried into his side. "I told Isaac that I couldn't go to the _Radiant Star_ with the usual group tonight, and he huffed at me! Then he told me that if I didn't like him, I should just tell him…"

Bill's eyes cleared up. "Oh, Holly…"

"I know he likes me in a _like-like_ way, but I can't, Dad." Holly raised her head to look at Bill through her tear-filled eyes. "I don't think it's time… But I don't want to lose Isaac as a friend…" A lopsided smile pushed itself onto Bill's face, and Holly giggled through her sobs. "I love that smile, Dad."

"Thanks, dear," Bill said, winking at her. Then he leaned back, and Holly followed. He sighed and looked at her again. "Holly, I think it's time to tell you about boys."

"Why, Dad?" Holly gagged, but Bill shushed her.

"It makes life a lot easier, mistletoe. Now, did you tell Isaac that you're not ready to have a boyfriend yet?"

Holly shrugged awkwardly. "Not really..."

Bill nodded. "Tell him that, dear. And don't tell him in a roundabout way. We males don't understand subtle messages, especially since you girls always say things _extremely_ subtly." He winked again at Holly, and she smiled slightly. "If he's a decent guy, then he'll understand."

She looked down at her paw, then back up at Bill. "Dad… do you think he'll understand?"

"Well…" Bill said, drawing out the word. "I know it breaks my 'no guy is decent enough' rule, but I think Isaac will understand. His parents are wonderful Pokemon and would have taught him well."

Nodding, Holly hugged Bill again. "Thanks, Dad…"

"No problem, mistletoe."

She stood and started to leave the study. Bill saw the sudden whip of emotion in her eyes that caused her to stop just before stepping out of the door. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if I… if I do…" Holly shook her head. "Never mind. It's not important. Good night, Dad."

Holly started to leave again but was stopped by Bill's paw on her shoulder. Turning, she put her paw on his and suddenly gripped it tightly. Bill wondered if she needed a little extra strength, so he put his other paw on her other shoulder. _I sure would have_ , he thought. He smiled at her head, and when she finally looked up he was still smiling.

"Holly, you know what your mom and I told you last year," Bill said, changing his smile from a full one into that lopsided one Holly thought was so funny. "It's okay if you like Isaac. We just want you to think before you act. But you do that already."

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" Holly asked, shock on her face.

Bill chuckled. "I'm your father, Holly. Of course I know." He winked at her and continued. "Your mom and I think that you're wise to not pair off now. But it's okay for you to like him."

"That's right," Lilia said from behind Holly. She had been standing in the kitchen when Holly started leaving the study. Lilia put her paws on Holly's shoulders, over Bill's paws. "And we're proud of you."

"No matter what," Bill added. "You're our daughter, and nothing can change that." Lilia moved so that she was standing next to Bill.

Holly looked at Bill, then at Lilia, then back again. Her eyes glistened. "Really?"

Bill nodded. "Really."

"Thank you…" Holly murmured as she hugged Bill and Lilia.

Bill and Lilia exchanged a glance and, at the same time, said, "Of course, mistletoe."

Holly couldn't keep herself from giggling. "You two are ridiculous." She detached herself from her parents and started toward the stairs.

In a desperate, hopeful try, Bill called, "Would you like a story?"

"Not tonight, Dad."

Bill shrugged, but Lilia wasn't fooled. "Don't worry, dear," she whispered. "She still loves you, you know."

"I wasn't doubting that," Bill replied, watching as Holly disappeared up the stairs. "It… hurts. That's all. I'm not ready for her to grow up."

"I know," Lilia said, kissing Bill on the cheek.

* * *

Holly had grown into a beautiful Lopunny. She had been accepted into the University full-time and on the Honors track, having finished her final year at the Industrial District School at the top of the class. Kyle and Amber had started settling down (though Kyle and his friends still occasionally got into trouble). Isaac had understood when Holly talked to him about dating and so was waiting for her to be ready.

And Bill was still concerned.

Bill knew what it was, of course. He was a father. His little girl was grown up, didn't want stories anymore, and… didn't need him. That hurt his heart the most. Bill couldn't keep himself from thinking of the little Buneary that would knock on his door at night, giggle about Princess Lolly and Dragonite, and fall asleep in his arms as he carried her up the stairs when it was bedtime. He knew that she was a Lopunny now. That didn't stop him from worrying about his little girl.

It was the night before Holly moved to the University dormitories. The house was filled with boxes of all kinds: boxes bound for storage, boxes of things to get rid of, boxes of things to give to Kyle, boxes of things to give to Amber, boxes of things to let friends fight over, and boxes of things to take to the dorms. Lilia and Bill had been helping Holly sort the boxes into things resembling neat piles. Finally, Bill couldn't put off his University work anymore. He kissed Lilia, waved to Holly, and retreated into his study.

Once the door closed behind him, Bill sighed. He looked around the room. The table had finally broken about two months ago, and he now had a polished, sturdy desk in its place. The desk was covered with more papers and more books than ever before. The armchair was very worn and tattered, but it had become so comfortable that Bill sometimes fell asleep while grading papers. This was his sanctuary.

 _"_ _Daddy, will you tell me a story? Please?"_

 _Bill's heart leaped. "Of course I will, Holly." He loved telling Holly the stories he made up. She would giggle whenever something funny happened, huddle up against him when some monster showed up, and cheer at the end of every story. It was one of his favorite things to do. But…_

 _He looked back into the study. The rough table he used as a desk was covered with papers and books. Half of the papers were due tomorrow and the other half were overdue. Mentally warring with himself, Bill glanced between Holly and the desk._

 _It was no contest. He knew how to work all night and get through the next day without falling asleep._

 _"Where do you want the story?" Bill asked. "In your bedroom or in my study?"_

 _Holly hopped out of Bill's arm and settled herself in his new armchair. She snuggled down into it until only her head could be seen. Bill smiled. "I guess that answers that question."_

His sanctuary, and… Holly's.

 _Without warning, Holly started crying. Bill leapt out of his seat and sat in a chair next to her._ _He hesitantly put his arm around her, and when she didn't push him away, he pulled her close. "It's okay, Holly. Daddy's here…"_

 _Holly threw her arms around Bill's waist and hugged him. Bill's brow furrowed and his eyes showed a storm of emotion. "Holly?"_

 _"Dad, I have no idea what's going on!" she cried into his side. "I told Isaac that I couldn't go to the Radiant Star with the usual group tonight, and he huffed at me! Then he told me that if I didn't like him, I should just tell him…"_

 _Bill's eyes cleared up. "Oh, Holly…"_

Bill shook his head. Those days were past. Holly had gone to someplace he couldn't follow, some place she had to let him go. It was no use dwelling on the past.

He sat down and began to work, but as Bill tried to grade a student's paper about Ampharohn, his thoughts kept drifting to Holly. She had registered for classes without telling him what classes they were. She might have told Lilia, but he didn't think so.

What did Holly want to be? Bill knew she enjoyed music. She loved acting, was fascinated by construction, excelled in art, and found physics to be delightfully challenging. That was all he knew, though. As far as Bill knew, she hadn't declared a major yet.

Bill shook his head again and returned to grading. In a moment, he had managed to bury his thoughts underneath a pile of psychology papers and get down to business. He was able to grade papers for a full two hours without being distracted.

Then there was a knock on his study door.

It took Bill a moment to realize that someone had knocked. When he did realize it, he stood reluctantly, stretched, and reached for the door. He opened it to find Holly standing there.

"Goodnight, Holly," Bill said, smiling at her. She smiled back and then, to his utter astonishment, hugged him. She had been somewhat standoffish recently, not really wanting to be hugged or kissed or anything, so Bill stood, frozen, until his arms decided to work. He returned the hug.

"Goodnight, Dad," Holly murmured. She pulled away and grinned at him. "Did I surprise you?"

Bill raised an eyebrow. "What's going on with you, _melea_?" _Melea_ was the nickname Bill had given Holly after she decided that 'mistletoe' was too juvenile. He hadn't told her this, but _melea_ was a Romianda word that meant 'little one.'

Holly pulled on Bill's paw. "Come on, Dad! I can't say it here!"

He really needed to finish grading papers… "Where are we going?" Bill asked, letting Holly drag him to the stairs. She didn't answer. He asked again, but she didn't answer until they stood in her room.

"My room!" Holly said happily. Bill looked around, though nothing was different from when he saw the room the day before. The bookcases were still filled with books by Melvin. The bedspread was emblazoned with a design Holly had created: a Lucario head silhouetted against the sun. She called it _Admiration_. Bill had never understood the design, but he still supported his daughter.

Then he noticed a piece of paper on Holly's desk. It was situated in such a way that she obviously wanted him to see it. Bill glanced over at her and saw that she was grinning, so he took the paper and began to read it out loud.

 _"Ms. Holly, Daughter of Bill and Lilia,_

 _I express my excitement at your acceptance to the University. We eagerly await your attendance and hope that your education here is beneficial._

 _We have reviewed your portfolio and have come to the conclusion that it is more than sufficient. Your qualifications are, quite frankly, astounding, and we are pleased to tell you that we have approved matriculation into your chosen major._

 _We of the University hope that you enjoy your time here._

 _Sincerely and with warmest regards,_

 _Dean Gabriel"_

At the bottom of the letter was Holly's student information.

 _Student Name: Holly_

 _Term of Admission: Winter_

 _Declared and Matriculated Major: Psychology_

Bill dropped the paper. He slowly turned to meet Holly's gaze. She was smiling, though there was a tightness in the smile.

"Psychology?" Bill breathed.

Holly nodded. "I hope that's okay."

"Why psychology?" Bill asked. He was finding it hard to breathe.

"That's what you minored in, right? I've… been borrowing your textbooks," Holly said sheepishly. "Besides, that's what you teach."

Bill felt behind him and grabbed a chair before he collapsed. He felt faint. "You… chose psychology?" He rubbed his graying head fur. "Why psychology?"

Holly sat down on another chair that she kept next to her bookcase. "I want to be like you, Dad. You're such an amazing father, and while I think you were like this before minoring in psychology… I want to be like you. Maybe I can get there if I take psychology."

"Don't think that, Holly," Bill said sternly, putting his paw on her knee. "You don't have to take psychology to be like me. You're better than me. Never think that you need a class to be better."

"But I'm not better than you, Dad!" Holly exclaimed, standing up. "You're so patient with me, even though I've been a brat. I stopped giving you hugs and kisses. I've tried and tried, but I keep failing."

Bill tried to say something, but Holly stopped him. "It's true, Dad."

"No it's not. Don't think that, Holly," Bill said, standing up and taking her by the shoulders. "You are not a failure. I know that's what you were thinking, but it's not true."

Holly looked up at Bill, eyes watering.

"And you don't have to take psychology just because I teach it. You don't have to major in it if you don't want to."

"But I do! I love psychology! And I do feel inadequate… But even if I take that away, I still want to major in psychology."

Bill eyed Holly suspiciously. "Really?"

"Really," Holly affirmed.

"And you know that you're not a failure, right?"

Holly shrugged noncommittally. "If you say so, Dad."

Bill pulled her close and hugged her. "Oh, Holly," he sighed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I don't want you to feel like a failure."

"I always disappoint you, Dad… Remember the track meet?"

"You don't disappoint me!" Bill exclaimed, looking Holly in the eyes. "You make me so proud! I want to shout it to everyone! I want to go around bragging about my daughter and how she's better than I am!"

"Why do you keep saying that, Dad?"

"Parents always want their children to be better than they are," Bill said. "We're so excited when you climb past us."

"You are?"

Bill nodded, smiling. Holly giggled involuntarily.

"What are you laughing about?"

"I love that smile… I really make you proud?"

"Yes."

"And you're not disappointed in me?"

"No."

Holly was quiet. Bill knew she was thinking about this. He stroked her head comfortingly.

"...Okay."

Bill's heart leapt.

"I believe you, Dad. You've never lied to me before."

Bill's smile grew.

"Dad… Thank you."

"You're welcome, _melea_."

Holly giggled. "And I still need you, Daddy. I'm still your little girl."

He felt something in his eye, tried to blink it away, and failed.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, mistletoe?"

Holly looked up at Bill. "Will you tell me a story?"

* * *

Holly waved goodbye as she walked into the University dormitories. Bill and Lilia waved back, shouting advice and words of love.

"Take care, Holly!"

"Visit whenever!"

"I love you, Mom and Dad!"

Holly disappeared into the dormitories, and as she did so, the sun finished setting. Bill and Lilia stood on the road, unwilling to let the next chapter begin.

"Bill… Will she be okay?"

Bill smiled, remembering the night before. After he had told Holly a story, she kissed him on the cheek. She had told him that Isaac was gently asking about dates again, and that she was thinking about it. Then he tucked her in.

"She'll be okay, Lilia."

Lilia looked up at Bill. His gray fur glinted in the moonlight as he looked down at her. "How do you know?" Lilia asked.

Bill's smile grew lopsided. "There's something about life, Lilia. Life always goes on. We adapt… and Holly's adapting very well. Besides, it's not like we won't ever see her again." He dipped his head and kissed Lilia. "Come on, Lilia. Let's go home and spend some time with Kyle and Amber."

They walked through the City until their house loomed up out of the darkness. Two figures ran out of the house toward Bill and Lilia.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Did it go well?"

Bill ruffled Kyle's ears while Lilia hugged Amber. "It went very well, _kannar_."

Kyle, who was rather fond of the nickname _kannar_ , clapped his paws together. "Good! Now… Dad, will you tell me a story?"

This shocked Bill. Kyle had never really liked stories. What had changed?

"Oooh! Me too, me too!" Amber exclaimed, jumping up and down. Luckily, Lilia had stopped hugging her a moment before.

"What… what kind of story?" Bill asked as the four entered the house.

"Princess Lolly and Dragonite!" Amber cheered. Kyle smirked.

"Well, go get ready for bed, then," Bill said, and Amber ran off. Lilia murmured something about going to help Amber and followed the little Riolu.

Bill sat down and yawned. Kyle sat down next to him. "Well, Dad? What about me?"

"What about you?"

"What kind of story are you going to tell me?"

"What do you want?"

Kyle considered this. "Something… something about the Forest."

Bill laughed. "That's rather vague. But I can work with that. You need to get ready for bed first, though." As Kyle stood up, Bill leaned forward. "Why do you want a story?"

Kyle glanced over his shoulder. "Holly told me that you love telling stories, and that I'll always be your little boy." He started walking toward his room. "I like that."

Lilia came in right after and found Bill wiping his streaming eyes.


End file.
